


It's D-R-E-A-M

by M00BL00M



Series: just fluff ! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, and dream believes him, by spelling and saying his name, george likes to mess with dream, horribly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00BL00M/pseuds/M00BL00M
Summary: Dream often found himself in his town's local coffee shop; He believed they had the best coffee grounds in the world as if he had travelled outside of the state, let alone country. However, one thing kept bothering him every single time he ordered. It was typical for this shop to ask for your name, even customers who came in regularly such as Dream. So, he would say his name. Yet one brown-haired boy always managed to mess up the spelling, even when he spelled it out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: just fluff ! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038822
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	It's D-R-E-A-M

Dream often found himself in his town's local coffee shop; He believed they had the best coffee grounds in the world as if he had travelled outside of the state, let alone country. However, one thing kept bothering him every single time he ordered. It was typical for this shop to ask for your name, even customers who came in regularly such as Dream. So, he would say his name. Yet one brown-haired boy always managed to mess up the spelling, and pronunciation, even when he spelled it out.

''Okay... uh-'' The short boy hummed as he wrote his name on the cup. ''Okay, Dram, your order will be ready soon.'' Dream's eyebrows furrowed at the pronunciation of his name, his lips up turning into an amused smile; He didn't say anything though. He kept his mouth shut and walked over to the pick-up counter, pulling his phone out while he waited. He scrolled through social media for the brief time he waited, his head turning upwards as a cup, his cup, was placed on the counter. ''Thank you,'' He murmured to the boy, grabbing the cup and walking out of the shop. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the side of the cup, a messily written 'Dram' placed on the side. Was his name that hard to pronounce and write? Dream shook his head and took a sip, relishing in the warm feeling that filled his stomach.  
\--  
It was the next day; Dream was running late to work for the third time this week, but he still needed to stop for his morning coffee. He pushed open the door, thankful to see no one waiting in line. He walked up to the counter, the short boy from yesterday already standing behind it. ''Good morning! What can I get started for you today?'' The boy said, pressing a few buttons on the ordering screen. ''Uh... I'll just get a Cold-brew with a splash of cream and no sugar, please.'' He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, already pulling out a five-dollar bill. ''I'll be paying in cash,'' Dream said, ready to hand the money to the boy. ''Alrighty, and what's the name for this order?'' The boy asked after pressing a few buttons on the ordering screen, looking up towards Dream. ''Dream, spelled D-R-E-A-M.'' He said, emphasizing the spelling. ''Okie Dokie, I'll get that out to you in a minute, sir.'' The boy accepted the five-dollar bill, quickly grabbing change and handing it back to Dream. ''Thanks,'' Dream mumbled as he went to the pick-up counter, shoving the bills and coins into his pocket haphazardly, his foot tapping as he watched the clock handle turn dramatically. Dream looked down at his wrist, almost smacking himself in the face as he realised he forgot his watch at home. In reality, though, how many clocks did one man need? Dream almost jumped as a cup, his cup, was placed on the counter. ''Thank you!'' He said, grabbing the cup quickly and speed-walking out. He was already fifteen minutes late; His boss was going to kill him. Dream took a sip out of the cup as he got into his car, an exasperated sigh leaving him as he saw 'Drem' spelled on the cup. ''I literally spelled it out, how did he mess that up.'' Dream murmured as he placed the cup down.  
\--  
Two days had passed, and Dream found himself staring into the dim window of the coffee shop. He had read the time wrong and thought it was an hour later then it actually was, leaving him to stare at the empty coffee shop. Dream bit his lip in thought, wondering what he could do while he waited for the shop to open. Despite living in the town his whole life, he didn't really know what was there. As he blankly stared into the window, he didn't realise the boy who walked up next to him with a confused stare. ''Sir?'' He hummed out, causing Dream to jump and look over. It was the same boy who kept messing up his name.

''Oh, uh, hi.'' He stammered out, his cheeks heating up at the embarrassing situation. ''Are you okay? You've been out here for a little while.'' The boy said, looking up at Dream. ''Yes! I was actually waiting for you guys to open but, uh, I got here a little early.'' He muttered, running a cold hand over his neck with discomfort. ''Well, I kind of already opened the store.'' The boy chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. ''Oh, I'm sorry,'' Dream said, his cheeks getting warmer. ''Would you like to order now, sir?'' The boy asked, putting his handle on the door. ''Yeah.'' 

The boy walked in first, Dream in second. Dream watched as the boy went around the counter and soon appeared in front of Dream. ''What would you like today?'' He asked, pressing a few buttons on the screen. ''Just a cold brew with a splash of cream and no sugar.'' 

''You must really like cold brew, you've been ordering it every day for the past uh...'' The boy looked up in thought, before humming. ''Yeah, for about the past month and a half.'' Dream chuckled nervously, nodding his head. ''Yeah, it's my favourite thing by you guys.'' He said, pulling out a five-dollar bill while the boy pressed his order in. ''As always, what's the name for this order?'' The boy looked up at Dream, making brief eye contact. ''Dream, spelled D-R-E-A-M.'' He tried again, putting even more emphasis on the spelling. If Dream had blinked at that moment, he would've missed the shine of mischief that the boy had in his eyes. ''Alright, that'll be out to you in just a second.'' He said, taking the five-dollar bill from Dream's opened palm and handing back three dollars and some change. ''Thanks,'' Dream murmured, walking over to the pick-up counter. 'Please don't screw my name up this time,' He thought briefly, pulling out his phone. But before he could even turn his phone on, a cup was being pushed towards him by the boy. ''Wow, that was quick.'' He said, his eyes widening. ''I already had it made,'' The boy giggled. ''I figured you were gonna order it again,'' He said, taking his hands off of the cup. ''Damn, thank you,'' Dream said, a little taken back. He picked the cup up, taking a small sip before catching a glimpse of messy writing. Dream turned the cup to the side, his shoulders tensing as he read. 

'Deraem'

Dream was shocked at the misspelling this time, his lips pursing. ''What's your name?'' Dream asked, looking towards the boy who was just leaning over the counter. ''It's George.''

''You keep spelling my name wrong,'' He said, a chuckle leaving him. ''What did I spell?'' George asked, trying to hide his smile. ''Uh... d-e-r-a-e-m.'' Dream read out loud, trying to contain his laughter. ''Oh, really?'' George put a hand over his mouth, stifling his laugh. Dream finally realised how dumb he was, almost smacking himself in the face with the cup. ''You're doing it on purpose, aren't you?'' He asked, raising his eyebrows at George, who finally broke into a fit of laughter. ''Yes! I'm surprised it took you this long to say anything,'' He said in between his laughs. ''Huh...'' Dream said, smiling at the cup. ''I'm glad it finally got your attention,'' George started, causing Dream to look at him. ''Why?''

''I wanted to ask you if you would like to get lunch sometime,'' George said, his cheeks heating up. ''Like a date?'' Dream tilted his head, catching the red tint on George's face. ''Yeah, like a date.'' George agreed, watching Dream with hopeful eyes. ''Hmm... I normally don't go on dates with short people.'' Dream joked, trying to muster a serious tone. George's face fell, his body heating up with embarrassment. ''I'm just joking; Yeah, I'll go with you.'' Dream smiled, watching as George lit up again. ''My shift ends at three, is that alright? We can go to the pizza place on third.'' George asked, barely containing his smile. ''Yeah, that works for me. I'll see you there,'' Dream nodded before turning and walking out the door, waving at George through the window. His heart had just barely calmed down once he got to his car, a huff leaving him. 

''Jesus Christ, cold brew makes me lucky.''

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! decided to write some fluff bc my life has been a little bit hectic but, i also decided to make a twitter !! 
> 
> it's @M00BL00M_AO3_ (o's are zeros just like here)  
> i decided it would be cool if i had questions or wanted to run a poll- i highly suggest following it if you're interested in any future works i have planned out, and it would mean a bunch to me ! i will try to be as interactive as possible !! <3 [:  
> I also made a carrd, which is connected to the twitter but i'll also put it here. https://m00bl00m.carrd.co/  
> It has some info about me, past works I've done, my disclaimers and upcoming works!


End file.
